The Ghost Zeppo
by Trooper0007
Summary: Banished by the Powers That Be to the Starcraft Universe in fear that he will destroy their precious balance. Alexander Harris must become in the words of Private Hudson from the Aliens franchise "The Ultimate Badass" in order to survive in a galaxy that is in the middle of vicious war with the Zerg.


**Chapter One: Banishment**

* * *

The powers that be had finally found themselves in the position that they long since avoided by manipulating events. They found themselves becoming irrelevant to the fight against the forces of darkness due to the future actions of a single man. Needless to say, they were beyond angry at the person who had made them such. They were currently in session on how to deal with this sudden shift in the running of the universe and for once they were all in agreement about what to do. The only problem was how to carry out the deed without anybody noticing their actions until it was too late.

**"I don't understand why you won't simply dispose of the brat. Surely the pantheons of the gods wouldn't notice the death of a six year old mortal living on top of a hellmouth."** A female power commented in growing frustration at her compatriot's refusal to go along with her idea.

The rest of the group simply stared at her like she was an idiot. The female power had flat out ignored the fact that the young mortal is 'the one that sees everything'. Which meant that he's under the direct protection of the all-father Odin thus taking direct action like she wanted would spark an all out war between them and the various pantheons for violating the agreement they made centuries ago. It would be a war they couldn't even dream of winning even with help from beings such Surtur and the First Evil.

**"Are you mad, Jasmine?! Such a reckless action will spell doom for us all!"** A male power scolded his college for even suggesting the idea in the first place.

Jasmine for her part sneered at the male power for thinking he knew better than her. She had been a member of the powers that be since nearly the beginning while he had only reached a higher level of existence in the last thirty years. In her opinion, he shouldn't even be part of the decision because he had been a human thus had emotional connections still living on the mortal plane. That's at least what she said to her fellows, but in truth she jealous of the fact that he had been accepted by the other powers so easily while she was treated like an outcast.

**"Silence you! I don't need the opinion of some ignorant being that is too involved with the affairs of mortals telling me what to do!"** Jasmine had all but yelled out at younger power.

The younger power for his part remained calm and silent as that only a monk could pull off. However, he could see the real reason why she was so hostile towards him and it wasn't just because of his inexperience or the fact that he had been so readily welcomed into the group. It was because of her plans for this dimension was in jeopardy and she wanted to eliminate a possible threat to her plans. He had seen what had become of the dimensions that she had taken over, and he would be damned if he allowed it to happen to this one.

**"He is right thought, Jasmine. Such an action would make the mortals into looking into the mysterious death of the child. That could lead to the supernatural being discovered by them and possibly lead to a further imbalance of the natural order of things."** Another female power spoke up in the younger powers defense.

She had watch Mankind slaughter itself needlessly in various forms over the years. While they didn't really cared if a man murdered another man, they did care however when a child died and would go out of their way of bringing the killer to their perceived notion of justice. It was completely alien to her and her fellow powers as it went against every preconceived notion and idea that they had held about humanity. This unexpected wildcard nature of humanity had when it came to their young would put all of their hard work concealing the supernatural from the mortals in danger of becoming undone.

That's when the younger power had a flash of genius that would make everyone happy for the most part. If they couldn't kill the boy, then they should just move him to a place where he wouldn't get in the way of their plans. It was the easiest solution to their problem as it would require a minimum effort on their part, and have the hellmouth's fogs take care of the rest for them.

**"May I suggest that we simply banish the boy to an alternate reality were he could possibly die from who knows what."** The younger power suggested, carefully wording his words in a way that left no room for interpretation other than his own.

The rest of the powers began muttering amongst themselves at the proposed idea being offered by the former human. Even Jasmine who would always oppose his ideas seemed to like what he was proposing to everyone. The plan was indeed a sound idea, as the gods couldn't accuse them of any wrong doing without risking themselves looking like hypocrites. If the boy did die somehow then the Powers could claim innocence of any wrong doing. It was perfect!

Finally after what seemed to be eternity of debating about the merits of the plan, it was put to a vote. One by one, the powers voted in favor of the plan removing any doubt in the mind of the younger power that it would precede. He did feel some remorse for banishing a mere child whose only crime was existing in the first place. He quickly shook off that guilt by telling himself that it was for the greater good of humanity and that the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few.

On the Mortal Plan of Existence

Alexander Harris or Xander for short stood in front of his elementary school looking for his dad's car. He suddenly heard the chiming of the school's outdoor clock. It was starting to get late as the sun was starting to set in the west. It wasn't too hard for young Xander's mind to figure out what had happened. His father, Anthony Harris had forgotten to pick him up... again. With a defeated sigh, Xander picked up his batman themed backpack and began walking in the general direction of his parent's house while silently wondering why he had been given such terrible parents.

"It's just not fair! Why don't mommy and daddy love me enough to care about me?" Xander asked himself as he walked past several stores that were closing up for the night.

While it was common enough for Xander not to notice them, it still made him question why the shops closed down by a certain time. It was one of many things that made him uneasy of living in Sunnydale. He would notice things that were completely out of the ordinary like men with green skins or women with lizard tongues. Every time he told an adult they would simply tell him that he was imagining things or scold him for making things up about people. After awhile he kept what he saw to himself knowing no one would believe him anyways.

As he walked home the street lights turned on illuminating the sidewalk for him to see where he was going. As he stopped to rest after walking home for a couple of hours, he heard the sound of thunder off in the distances meaning that it was going to rain soon. If living in the sunny state of California had taught him anything about the rain. It was when it rained it poured from the skies like someone had taken the entire Pacific Ocean and was dumping it on dry land.

"Great I better get home, before it starts pouring down." Xander said as he reached for his backpack.

Only to disappear in a massive flash of light that left only his backpack and his sneakers behind. A vampire walked out into the open with a confused expression on his face. He was trying to figure out how the child he had been stalking had disappeared like that. After several minutes of searching around the backpack, the creature of the night gave up and simply disappeared back into the shadows to hunt for some other human that needed protecting from his brethren of the night.

* * *

**AN: Ok, here is the first chapter for my Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Starcraft Crossover. This chapter is just a set up for the following chapters as to why Xander is in the Starcraft universe to begin with. More Updates with follow as soon as I'm able to write them during my free time.**

**Please leave a Review on your feelings or questions about the first chapter. This Trooper0007 signing off for now. Oorah to Ashes, readers.**


End file.
